happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Angie
Angie is a character of HTFF. Bio Angie is a light gold English lop rabbit who is very shy towards others and feels slightly miserable. She has orange hair and ears and wears a flower. She is often seen bringing her favorite item everywhere, which is called the Golden Sphere. Angie is actually a slightly friendly and nice person whom anyone can befriend with. The problem is mostly related to her personality - shy, miserable and very quiet. Angie is also often quite curious and always worries about something. Angie also seems pretty sensitive and easily cries over something, mostly because of her curse as she actually don't want to hurt anyone. She sometime forgot about her main problem. Angie is always seen with her main item, the Golden Sphere, almost everywhere. She might use it for her own safety and also tries to protect it from others. The Golden Sphere is basically a cursed object. It's similar to The Cursed Idol but with a different mechanic. Every time Angie or the golden sphere gets in contact physically with other characters or objects, a calamity will happen upon it. The sphere itself will not harm Angie and can give someone luck(mostly healing), but it's pretty rare. Someone who succeed harms or kills Angie or her sphere directly will get instant effect. Angie actually wants to befriend others but she can't leave her sphere behind. She also likes and wants to help people but it's all gone wrong because of her nature with her sphere.The Golden Sphere will always cause huge problems every time Angie appears with it due to how it works. Episodes Starring roles *Nothing to Sphere *Striking Fear *Sphere to Stay *Golden Touch *Snow Warm Way *Sphere Kringle *By Sphere Luck *Gold One's Hand *Attack of The Killer Bicycle *We've Melt With This *Golden Opportunity *Gem Kringle *Coffee Break Featuring roles *Virtual Reality *Paw O' Gold *Have a Wool Trip *Tiny Dancer *Insanity to Cuckoo *Late for Me, Soon for Your *How Do You Love Me Now *Blown Away with the Wind *Maya-pologies *Sign for Future *For Water It's Worth *Mask Our Feelings *Reads Lead to Doom *Take Scare of It Appearances *Clams and Crystals *Molly's Festival *Trouble with the Trolley *Scrapping It Off *Cube Rooting *Bad Luck's Path *Shell of a Woman Deaths #Virtual Reality - Impaled on the fence post. #Have a Wool Trip - Eaten by a shark. #Tiny Dancer - Crushed by disco ball. #Insanity to Cuckoo - Ran over by a car. #Late for Me, Soon for Your - Crushed by a bathtub. #Blown Away with the Wind - Head explodes. #Maya-pologies - Suffocates after her head is encase in a vase. #For Water It's Worth - Blasted and crushed by the water pressure. #Mask Our Feelings - Smashed into by table. #Shell of a Woman - Impaled by Quartz's quills. Injuries *How Do You Love Me Now - Cheek wounded and scratched by Lustly. *Gold One's Hand - Almost drowned. *Golden Opportunity - Hand bitten. Kill count *Howdy - 1 ("Nothing to Sphere") *Cole - 1 ("Nothing to Sphere") *Lifty - 1 ("Clams and Crystals" along with Quartz) *Shifty - 1 ("Clams and Crystals" along with Quartz) *Leif - 4 ("Striking Fear" along with Nimbus, ''"Paw O' Gold", "Golden Touch" ''along with Quartz, "We've Melt With This") *Softy - 1 ("Purring Rain" along with Quartz) *Jerky - 3 ("Purring Rain" along with Quartz, "Sphere to Stay" along with Quartz, "Snow Warm Way" along with Frostbite) *Plushy - 2 ("Virtual Reality"'' along with Bass'', "Gold One's Hand") *Echoes - 1 ("Virtual Reality") *Prongs - 1 ("Paw O' Gold") *Paws - 3 ("Paw O' Gold", "Sphere to Stay" along with Quartz, ''"Have a Wool Trip") *Buck - 1 ("Sphere to Stay") *Chuck - 1 ("Sphere to Stay") *Emmy - 1 ("Sphere to Stay") *Perry - 1 ("Sphere to Stay") *Sweet - 1 ("Sphere to Stay" ''along with Quartz) *Stilton - 2 ("Sphere to Stay" along with Quartz, "Gold One's Hand") *Nutty - 1 ("Sphere to Stay" along with Quartz) *Fatty - 1 ("Sphere to Stay" along with Quartz) *Clam - 1 ("Have a Wool Trip" along with Sheepy) *Swindler - 1 ("Trouble with the Trolley") *Waltz - 1 ("Tiny Dancer") *Anki - 1 ("Insanity to Cuckoo") *Cuddles - 1 ("Insanity to Cuckoo") *Shriggy - 1 ("Bad Luck's Path) *Brushy - 1 ("Snow Warm Way" along with Frostbite) *Blizzard - 1 ("Snow Warm Way") *Lustly - 2 ("How Do You Love Me Now", "Gold One's Hand" along with Auzy) *Emojie - 1 ("Blown Away with the Wind") *Kibble - 1 ("For Water It's Worth") *Dr. Quackery - 1 ("Gold One's Hand" along with Quartz and The Clams) *Mime - 1 ("Gold One's Hand" along with Quartz) *Twinkie - 1 ("Gold One's Hand" along with Quartz) *Auzy - 1 ("Gold One's Hand") *Polleina - ("Gold One's Hand") *Others - 1 (a shark "Have a Wool Trip") *Generic Tree Friends - 1+ ("Gold One's Hand" along with Irin) *Lumpy - 1 ("Mask Our Feelings" along with Quartz) *Quartz - 2 ("Mask Our Feelings", "Shell of a Woman" along with Slimy) *Caffeine - 1 ("We've Melt With This") *Crafty - 1 ("We've Melt With This") *Chef Meow - 1 ("We've Melt With This") *Savaughn - 1 ("We've Melt With This") *Senior - 1 ("We've Melt With This") *Aisya - 1 ("We've Melt With This") *Hatchy - 1 ("Golden Opportunity" along with Snapper) *Rafie - 1 ("Shell of a Woman" along with Slimy) Trivia *Angie is one of the characters who make a return from her owner's old comic. The others are Irin, The Clams, Amp, Dexter, Emmy, Zee, Quartz, Snapshot, Emojie, Walter, Oscar, Zet, Jake, Jet, Nimy, Rafie, Tide, Gash, Ratchet, Hal, Morton and Mix. She was a goldfish in that old comic. **She was created after the creator's goldfish died. She also based on this. *The luck that is given by the Angie's curse( includes her sphere) is always in the form of survival from its normally-induced calamity. There's a small chance it will heal or revive(very rare) someone if it wants to. *Angie is immune to curses, including from The Cursed Idol. *The Golden Sphere can be broken but it can aggressively act to avoid that. *It is still unknown why Angie really loves the Golden Sphere and is also immune to it. *There is another character with the same name, who is part of Coral Reef Friends. *After the events in Gold One's Hand, Quartz is the only person who is not effected by her curse. *In 12 January 2019, Angie is redesigned close to her non-HTF design, which has longer ears/hair and wears a scarf. Also thought to make her not mistaken as dog easily. Her breed also known for overlong ears. Gallery Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Orange Characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Gold Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Characters with hair Category:Season 88 Introductions Category:Teenage Characters Category:Cursed Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Lagomorph Category:More kills than deaths Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Redesigned characters